Adiós
by Brisa200315
Summary: un chico ha sido dejado por su novio hace bastante tiempo pero aún lo supera, dos cartas de despedida, para sus dos amores.
1. Querido Anthony

Querido Anthony.

Creí que mi vida por fin estaba completa. Al tenerte sentía que ya no me hacía falta nada, así que, por qué lo hiciste?. No tenías que irte y destrozarme como lo hiciste.  
Creí que era un "para siempre ", que nunca te irías de mi lado, que no me apartarías,pero supongo que eso solo era yo.

Sabes, me costó mucho aceptar tu partida, a pesar de ello él siempre estuvo a mi lado, me ayudó a intentar superarte, él realmente me ama, pero aunque duela aceptarlo, YO TE AMABA A TÍ!… lo quería, creeme que lo hacía, pero nunca hizo mi corazón latir tan rápido como tú.

Ahora solo quedan las cenizas de ese afecto, aquellas dolorosas cenizas, que por mas que lo intente no puedo limpiar de mi mente, me convertí en lo que soy, solo por tu asqueroso egoísmo, la única persona que pude amar eras tú… y pensar que eras el incorrecto… un demonio en la piel de un humano… sin embargo me enamoré de ti, maldita sea! Me enamoré de ti… Y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de hacerlo.  
Si pudiera cambiar una cosa de mi pasado, sería amarte, consecuentemente no sufriría lo que sufro ahora y no me malinterpretes, lo que me diste fue hermoso y preciado, pero es un costo demasiado alto con el dolor que debo pagar ahora, siento miles de agujas clavándose en mi corazón cuando te nombran; la garganta se me seca y en mis ojos abundan las lágrimas que no puedo derramar. Porque no!, no te daré el placer de verme sufrir de nuevo por tí, cada vez que te han nombrado sonrió como si no me importara, a pesar de que muero poco a poco por dentro, siento como mi alma se desgarra en mi interior. Cuando llego a casa, me desmorono y lloró en su pecho, él me consuela, me abraza, y me hace sentir a salvo... qué puedo superarte, pero no sabes cuánto se equivoca.  
Dime!, por que no pude experimentar un amor tan fuerte por él como lo tuve por ti ? , por que llegaste antes a mi vida y robaste toda mi atención?, con el habría sido perfecto, pero ahora no merezco su amor, sus caricias… Él se merece a alguien mejor, no un tonto ingenuo que aún no puede olvidarte, que se creyó todas tus mentiras. Él merece a alguien sin muchos problemas, sin mucho dolor.  
El problema es que cada vez que trato de alejarlo el entra más en mi vida. Por qué no fuiste así?, por qué no pudiste luchar por lo nuestro?  
Trato de hacerle olvidar su amor por mi , pero al parecer es muy tarde, no quiero lastimarlo, no quiero romperle el corazón, pero al final lo terminaré haciendo, aunque por primera vez, no podré disculparme por lo que haré.

No quiero lastimarlo como todos hacen conmigo, todos aquellos que una vez dejé entrar en mi corazón y lo destruyeron en mil pedazos, pero ya no, ya no lo podré reconstruir más, cada cosa tiene su tiempo límite , aunque algunas cosas se pueden dañar más fácilmente después de accidentes anteriores.

Pero esta no es una carta para culparte de no amarme como quise que lo hicieras, ni tampoco para demostrarte lo desecho que estoy sin tí, mucho menos para mostrarte mi vida con él, si, él, no es necesario que te diga su nombre, aunque creo que bien ya lo sabes, esta es una carta de despedida y agradecimiento, gracias por destruirme y demostrarme lo cruel que es el mundo, gracias por hacerme entender que esta vida no es para los débiles, gracias por permitirme estar contigo y adiós porque después de escribir estas últimas palabras me despediré de este mundo que tanto daño me ha hecho, diré adiós con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, me despediré de ustedes dos, mis amores a través de estas cartas, ya que no soy lo suficientemente valiente para decirles en la cara.  
Por favor recuérdenme cuando sonreía y era feliz, si no pueden hacerlo, mejor dejenme en el olvido.

Con amor y odio  
David .


	2. Querido Elías

Querido Elías.

Seguramente te debes estar preguntando el porqué de esta carta, y la verdad es que sería fácil decirlo sin explicación alguna, pero creo que mereces una y por ello te voy a contar una historia.

" _Había una vez un hermoso y frágil ángel, el cual intrigado por el mundo y los sentimientos humanos decidió visitarlo. Él quería aprender de el, quería saber qué era lo que ellos llamaban con tanta devoción "amor" aquella palabra que no tenía sentido para él, ya que desde pequeño se le prohibió sentir, o más bien, se dió cuenta de que la mejor manera de seguir con su vida sin mayores problemas era vivir, sin sentir. Pero ¿qué era lo que hacía al ángel replantearse el sentir?._

 _Eso te lo podría contestar con mucha facilidad : es el ver sus ojos brillantes, movimientos nerviosos, sonrisas sinceras, y caricias que mostraban un sinfín de sentimientos sin decir palabras, eso era lo que realmente intrigaba al pequeño y hermoso angel._

 _Empezó a vivir entre humanos, aprendiendo sus costumbres y demás, supo de hermosos sentimientos como la amistad, lealtad, etc, pero también aprendió algunos muy crueles tales como la traición, y desconfianza. Aún así, el ángel siguió su camino con la esperanza de encontrar aquello llamado "amor", busco y busco, hasta que el día menos esperado lo conoció: un hermoso chico con belleza angelical o demoníaca, como quisieras llamarlo, se metió en sus pupilas y su corazón._

 _¿Qué es esto tan extraño ?, se preguntaba el pequeño ángel._

 _Todos los días observaba como ese ser vivía, seguro de que él otro nunca lo notaría, que equivocado estaba el frágil angel, el hermoso ser, se daba cuenta de su presencia, y se propuso el conseguir al ángel cómo uno de sus trofeos._

 _Tan embobado estaba el ángel que no notó el demonio que se escondía detrás de esa angelical belleza, dentro de ese cuerpo humano._

 _El demonio lo enamoró y puso a sus pies al hermoso ángel, oh que tonto aquel ángel que no podía ver al demonio._

 _Para el demonio la hermosura del ángel era incomparable, debía ser solo suyo, oh pequeño y dulce angel has caído en las garras del demonio._

 _El demonio le hizo sentir seguro y "amado" , el bello ángel estaba ciego de amor y no veía la jaula que se construía a su alrededor._

 _El ángel ignorante del amor se dejó llevar por esas nuevas sensaciones y no cayó en cuenta de que el demonio iba poco a poco dañando sus preciadas alas, para que no lo dejara._

 _El ángel no caía en cuenta de que era un simple juguete para el demonio , un trofeo el cual mostrar y colgar en la pared, oh pobre y bello ángel cuan perdido estás._

 _El ángel seguía amándolo con devoción, pero para el demonio no era suficiente, él quería tener al ángel postrado a sus pies, rogando por un simple beso. Al final, lo consiguió, el dulce ángel era totalmente dependiente de él._

 _Pero nooo, no, para el demonio no era suficiente, él deseaba verlo destruido, clamando por él._

 _El "amor" que tenía el demonio a su pequeño ángel era enfermo, sádico y cruel, él sabía que la mejor forma de romperlo en pedazos era dejándolo solo, perdido y desamparado en un mundo del cual su ángel desconocía su infinita crueldad._

 _El ángel no creyó cuando las pruebas se empezaron a presentar, prefirió ignorarlo y no pensar en ello más._

 _su ingenuidad le costó su alegría, oh mi crédulo ángel,¿ por qué te enamoraste de un demonio ?_

 _Un humano notó al ángel caer, aquel ángel el cual se robo su corazón de manera inmediata. Recogió al ángel caído y se lo propuso cuidar._

 _Bendo sus alas, curó sus heridas e hizo todo lo que pudo para sanar su corazón, pero el ángel no olvidaba, se aferraba a los recuerdos del demonio. El humano le demostró todo su amor e intentó que el ángel lo amara tanto como al demonio que lo lastimó, oh mi preciado ángel, por qué no te enamoraste de él?_

 _El tiempo pasó y el ángel aprendió a ocultar su dolor, lo que el humano interpretó como que su ángel por fin había superado el amor que tuvo hacia el demonio. No podía estar más equivocado._

 _El dolor estaba consumiendo a este pobre ángel. Y un día no pudo más, lo vió, a su demoníaco amor, volvió a ver su sonrisa, sus ojos… esos brazos que en algún momento lo abrazaron y permitieron aferrarse a él. Todo lo que se esforzó en ocultar por todo este tiempo, en aquella caja de cristal,... se quebró en pedazos . Corrió a esconderse y las lágrimas desbordaron por sus ojos, sus gritos desgarraron su garganta y sus uñas arrancaron su piel hasta que el dolor y las lágrimas lo llevaron a la inconsciencia._

 _Oh mi pequeño y hermoso ángel, de este mundo te arrepientes de haber venido " ._

Mi adorado Elías, eres muy inteligente y por ello creo que ya entendiste nuestros roles en la historia.

No puedo evitar que mis lágrimas salgan y mojen el papel de mi despedida.

Elias… Elias… Elias… sabes cuánto lo intente olvidar, tú más que nadie sabe de mi dolor. Tú aquella persona que me recogió con lo brazos abiertos cuando no era más que un cuerpo sin ganas de vivir, te tengo que agradecer todo lo que has dado por mi.

Pido que me disculpes por no haberte amado como te lo merecías, siento no poder estar en tus momentos difíciles, cuando tú estuviste en los míos, y siento lo que voy a hacer ahora después de firmar esta carta.

Recuerdas aquella hermosa y calmada noche en la cual me encontraste tirado en el piso del baño?, con las venas abiertas y mucha sangre a mi alrededor?, no te voy a mentir, aquella noche sentí una liberación absoluta cuando poco a poco mi vida se desprendía de mi cuerpo, fue hermoso… Fue horrible, sentí un miedo atroz al sentirme morir, dolorosos recuerdos plagaban mi mente - ¿!por qué?!, siquiera morir lo puedo hacer con paz y serenidad?.

Me desangraba muy lento para mi gusto, quería irme ya, recuerdo que mis pensamientos fueron esfumados al sentir tus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Secaste las lágrimas que nublaban mi vista y me miraste con dolor - por qué haces esto?, acaso es tanto el dolor que con mi amor no basta? - pasé una semana en el hospital contigo a mi lado, gracias, pero hoy terminaré lo que no me dejaste aquella noche.

Con amor y unas enormes disculpas

David


End file.
